KisaSaku Randomness
by Living Doll Girl
Summary: I was really bored...lemon in old abandoned milling factories.


so i was bored with this one. enjoy.

**

* * *

**

kisame's POV:

i turned the key to my black Harley and drove down the street away from my prison a.k.a. high school. i stopped at the red light and saw a girl walking with her head down, i instantly recognized her as sakura a.k.a. the only girl on the football team. Normally i wouldn't have stopped but it was pouring rain and she lived far from school. I didn't want the guys on the football team or her to know it but i had a secret crush on her ever since i saw her. she wasn't normal by far, she had pink shoulder length hair, she was on the football team, she was medically trained, and attended boy scouts with her brother.

"hey Sakura!" i signaled her to come over. She walked over.

"hello Kisame did you need something?" she said in her silky, sweet, soft voice.

"actually i was gonna offer you a ride home?" i held a helmet out to her. she bit her lip but took it and climbed onto the back. "hold on" i handed her my jacket "cuz' it hurts like hell when you ride a motorcycle through the rain with no protection"

"but what about you?" she was concerned.

"i'm used to it. hold on tight" i started the bike again. we rode down the streets with her giving me directions.

"just drop me off here" she said. we were at a shop for...WITCHES!

"what is this place?" it looked interesting enough. it was a neon purple color with large windows that were decorated for halloween. **(a/n: its halloween time) **It also had a lot of cats-black cats.

"its a metaphysics shop i work at" she began to hand me my jacket and said "would you like come in for a second?"

"sure and you keep it, i dont need it." i said getting off my bike. as we walked into the shop the door chimes sounded like hollow peices of wood hitting each other.

"sakura!" a short-by-normal-standards woman dressed like a gypsy (a real gypsy, not a halloween costume) said and wrapped her arms around sakura. "and who have you brought with you?"

"kisame Hoshigaki" i said with a smile

"Strong name for a strong man"

"kisame is the best lineman on the football team"

"oh is he your boyfriend?"

"no he's not" Sakura giggled.

"Pity, that one's a keeper"

"Liz!" Sakura laughed as she put on a black apron with the name 'Liz's Metaphysics' written in fancy curvature lettering.

"Hey Sakura what time do you get off?"

"six, why?"

"I'll be here at six" i walked out of the door.

* * *

Sakura's POV:

"He's a looker" Liz said as she watched him drive off **(a/n: Liz is like a mother to her)**.

"LIZ" I said in an are-you-serious tone.

"If i were about twenty years younger I'd give you a run for your money sister" She said "You are going to take him up on his offer, right?"

"I don't know"

"You better and here put this under your ears before you leave" she handed me a bottle of rose oil.

"Thanks liz"

_5:45_

"Come on get ready for him to pick you up" Liz was a little eccentric at times (prime example-this moment). "oil behind ears?"

"Yes" I sighed, it's just easier to go along.

"His jacket?" she asked rumaging through a shelf in the back of the room.

"Yes" i said putting on the leather jacket.

"gloss?" she said apperently found what she was looking for.

"WHA-"

"here" she grabbed my face and applied lip gloss to my lips.

"i'm ready"

"oh, wait, here" she handed me a small silver thing in my hand. i looked at it and notied it was a heart shaped locket with a chain laced through a small hole at the top. i put it around my neck."now go"

As i stepped out of the door into the cool october weather, he pulled up to the curb. He pulled out the helmet i wore earlier and handed it to me.

"So where should we go?" He said happily as i got on the back.

"Ummm...i don't know"

"How about...hmmm...the old milling building?"

"The old, abandoned one by the river?"

"yeah"

"sure" we went the back way-it took longer-and talked the whole way.

"here we are" he stopped by the building.

"wow thats tall"

"not gonna lock up on me are you?" he laughed.

"No as a matter of fact"-i pushed him away a little-"race ya to the top!"

"No fair" he chased after me.

"All is fair in love, football, food, and war...oh and races"

"It doesn't matter cuz im gonna win" He bolted up after me but i was already on the sixth flight of stairs


End file.
